Feelings of the aftermath
by qualls1
Summary: What happens when Neuro gets tired of waiting? He takes action! NxY people! Love it!
1. For what my love is worth

Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN but I wish I did because I love Yako and Neuro! Together!

I just finished the whole series five minutes ago and I love this anime and wish it had a better ending, but I was overjoyed when he came back! I for one love him and his character problems! Lol

She couldn't believe he had come back. She watched him now as he paced the floor, thinking of the latest mystery, a strange feeling bubbling inside her. Before he was about to go three months ago, he had shot her a look. His eyes had taken a tent that she had never seen on him before. It was the tent made for her.

"Neuro, why did you come back to me- I mean, the human world?" she almost choked at her mistake.

He seemed to notice it and smiled. "Three reasons: #1- I was tired of the demons there asking what I had been up to. #2- I have already eaten all of the mysteries in the underworld. And #3- I wish to eat the ultimate mystery!" he was up in her face again, squeezing both of her head's sides.

"N- Neuro!" she whined in protest.

Of course he would never admit to his main reason of coming back to this god forsaken realm. That reason was- FOR HER! (I did that `for her` part like that to resemble her pointing out culprits. It's really cheesy but it fitted.)

In major truth, he had missed her. He had missed her squeaky voice deeply. He had missed her puffed up cheeks after she had stuffed them full with eggroll. He had missed teasing her and touching her altogether. But mostly, he missed her screaming his name. Perhaps too much. He remembered all of the times she had done this, just before clinging to him.

"Where is slave #2?" he asked impatiently. She smiled at his lean face and body frame and sighed. "He should be here anytime now…."

They stayed quiet until she said, "I missed you."

He looked up stiffly as if struck. He simply looked over to her and asked in his normal tone, "Oh?"

She nodded. "How so, Yako?" he asked, stepping his way closer. "I missed your presence." She said hesitantly. This displeased him. "Oh-ho, please go into detail," and here he growled playfully, "_**SENSAI!" **_

She gulped but blush was already throwing her off her pedestal. "I… I missed your smile." Closer… but he wanted more. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. "Hm?" he gestured while arranging it so that _he _was in her chair and _she _was sitting in his lap. She gasped loudly as his lips roamed over her neck.

"Neuro! The poison in-" she began but he playfully licked her. To her surprise, it didn't burn. He was powerful enough after all….

She smiled to herself before saying, "I missed your teasing and your voice and your genius mind and your smell and your touch…." That was all he needed to hear to give him the signal to press their lips together, roughly at first but it progressed.

He was never a loser, nor would he ever be. But this girl was different. He would lose for her.

His tongue demanded an entrance into her mouth, wanting to taste her and she gladly let him in. she gasped a little as he did so but moaned at the same time. She didn't even notice when he moved her to sit of Troy. She felt his gloved finger slide around her waist while she entwined her fingers in his hair.

He was not human, so when she demanded a breath, he was super hungry. Possibly more than ever. Mysteries were one thing, the filled him up and made him whole again… but Yako was more than that. He could never solve her mystery so she would never be his. The thought sickened him at first until _she_ kissed _him_ back.

That was when he realized he was wrong. For perhaps the first time Neuro Nougami was wrong. She wanted him too. She loved him too. But how? How could a human, full of happiness and love, feel this way for a demon like him?! It was unheard of… but she did it.

The worst thing happened then, something he didn't predict. "Aieeeeee!" Godai yelled at the door. He continued to yell as the two on the red desk disconnected lips and got down off of the scarlet piece of furniture.

"A-ah! Slave #2!" Neuro steadied himself back into his normal form as Yako did the same. "You are late."

Godai remained silent but watched carefully as the two pro detectives shot each other glances over and over again. And when Neuro stood to leave, Godai stared, stunned, at how quickly the small girl jumped up and stammered, "M-my mother is probably wondering where I am! Heh heh! Sorry but I got to go!" and the two of them rushed out of the room to go do sinful things.


	2. now that we are ready

Disclaimer: No. I don't. You just love crushing dreams.

Godai couldn't keep from throwing up chunks into the toilet. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it. He- oh no- oh god-

BLAHH! He coughed up his breakfast. Without a second thought, he tore of his shirt and tossed it across the bathroom floor. He grabbed the spare shirt from under the sink and pulled it on. He sat there in the floor for a moment before getting up.

It was disgusting. It was nasty. It was unnatural. And really, it killed him.

"Slave #2."

"AIIEE!" Godai screamed as he whirled around. Neuro stood in the bathroom door way, looking at him with a very serious expression. Godai snarled and barked out the only words that came to mind when he saw Neuro Nougami. "I AM NOT A FREAKING SLAVE!"

"About what you saw yesterday. The kiss between me and-"Neuro began, yet once more Godai yelled.

"I don't care! And don't talk about it." He hissed. Neuro was surprised to hear the man screaming at him in such and ordering tone, so he shoved him back and he fell with a sharp crack. "One, do not tell me what I can and cannot do. Two, I think you _do_ care. And Three, I did kiss her and don't act like you hate it. I know your feelings for her, but Yako is mine. She will always be mine, do you understand slave?" he asked/ growled. Godai watched as a sharp claw was shoved into his face. He sighed angrily.

When he opened his eyes again, Neuro was gone. He was alone to think about his crushed crush. Well, he still had Aya-san.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Yako's house. 3:09 p.m.

Neuro couldn't believe his slave/mate. She had locked the door and the window, as if making his life easier and less hard than it already had to be wasn't on her idea list. I mean, seriously, what was she thinking, sleeping at 3:10?

He shattered the window in less time than ever; as if it didn't matter that it woke her up and sent her into a frenzy. She shot up and watched him head towards the closest object, which was her and her bed. She landed on it with him before a word could even get out. She cleared her throat and said angrily, "Neuro, this is the third window!"

"So?" he purred into her neck, sending happy shivers through her. She smiled at him through clinched teeth. His hold on her softened as he said, "Godai knows now." She looked up at him and smiled back. Well, it was better now she supposed as he leaned in again and kissed her forehead. It sent shocks into her body, but it was still like she and him had to get past something. Oh yeah, the names. Worm. Amoeba. Louse. Slave.

All in good time she supposed as he moved his lips to her own.

_*_*End.

Alright! COMPLETE! Arigato for reading!


End file.
